Dancing In The Rain
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Saïx and Demyx are just coming back from a mission, and Demyx wants to dance. SaïxDemyx fluff


**No real story behind this, didn't even come out the way I planned it, but I'm happy with it anyways. It even sounds cooler than my other idea did. As we all know, I own nothing but the stories I write. Period.**

----

Saïx looked up at the sky, sighing. He and Demyx were just getting back from what was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, but had ended up turning into quite a fight against that stupid gunblade weilder and his hyperactive companion. Needless to say, he just wanted to get back to the castle and sleep for a while, but even that was proving rather difficult as neither he or Demyx could open a portal that quite reached the castle, and so now the two were walking through The World That Never Was. And it was raining. Fucking great.

He glanced over at Demyx, noting that the boy's energy seemed to have come back to him or at least slightly, in the presense of his element, and he wondered why he wasn't getting the same feeling. He stopped walking to look back at the sky, noticing that the moon wasn't anywhere in sight. The clouds were covering it. The stoic male was dragged back to reality when hands pressed against his own, fingers lacing gently. Looking down, he was slightly suprised to find Demyx looking at him calmly, in contrast to his normal bubbly nature.

"What, Demyx?"

"Dance with me, Saïx." Now where had that come from?

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance. Come on. It'll be fun, and only we will know. Trust me." The musician began to lightly pull on his hands, but Saïx shook his head.

"I don't dance." He stated simply, attempting to withdraw his hands from the younger Nobody's.

"But.. Please?" Demyx normally would have let something like this drop after he recieved a no from the older man, but somehow, this was more important than the other things he asked him to do. The blonde tugged a little harder, causing Saïx to take an unwanted step forward, and Demyx's arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. "Just one little dance?"

"I'm TIRED, Demyx. I want to get back to the castle and sleep." If Saïx wasn't who he was, Demyx would have SWORN he was whining.

The blonde sighed, but didn't pull away. Instead he fixed Saïx with an intense stare, as though to ask him if he was scared of the prospect of dancing. No one had ever seen him do it, or anything remotely like it, because he was always training or reading. He never did anything even slightly exciting, and that needed to change. Demyx pulled him down suddenly, kissing the 'X' shaped scar on his forehead before pulling him into a rather twisty dance, determined to get him to have a little bit of fun.

The blue haired man's hands had immediately gone to his companion's waist once they started moving, and he knew he had lost. Demyx wanted this badly, for some reason or another, and he wasn't going to just give up. Sighing in defeat, he quickly caught the musician's pace and matched it, finding that this wasn't really so bad. Demyx slowed down after a while, slipping closer to his superior to rest his head on the other male's shoulder.

"See? It's FUN. You should learn to have more fun, Saïx. Like dancing with me in the rain. It's fun, right? We could do this every so often, and no one would have to know! It could be our own secret!" Demyx was ecstatic about getting the older male to play with him, and he didn't even really have to fight with him over it. He leaned up and nuzzled the wet hair that was plastered to Saïx's jaw, admiring how the man looked even more exotic with his hair down. Smiling, Demyx got another good idea.

Pulling away slightly, so as to look at his superior, he grinned. When one eyebrow arched up at him questioningly, he spoke. "Did you know, Saïx, that you're really beautiful?"

Obviously, Saïx had misheard. "..W-what?"

"You're beautiful. You should wear your hair down more often. And maybe not scowl so much." Demyx stated, in much the same manner one would speak about the weather. It came out so casually, so.. BLUNTLY, that Saïx knew he hadn't misheard. Although that didn't explain why his face felt like it was burning as he averted his gaze to something else. That wall over there was pretty interesting, with all its cracked bricks, right? Demyx chuckled lightly, resting his head back against the claymore-weilder, resuming their slow swaying. They stayed like this for a while, completely ignoring the heavy rain, not really noticing the cold through each other's embrace, but before too long, Saïx could feel himself growing drowsy, and he knew if they didn't get moving soon, he would pass out. Reluctantly, he pulled back from the comforting warmth of the other Nobody.

"What's wrong, Saïx?"

"We have to get back. I'm tired," he replied, not looking at Demyx before turning around. It HAD been nice, not thinking about getting his heart back for a while, not worrying about missions, or anything. For that short amount of time, it had just been him, the rain, and Demyx. And he'd liked it a lot. More than any Nobody had a right to like anything. He began walking toward the castle. A hand grasped his own suddenly, and he turned around in confusion, to find Demyx pointing to a dark portal. Apparently Demyx HAD had the energy to summon a portal after all. Wordlessly, the blonde led him through it, and they came out in Saïx's own room. The blonde didn't speak as he closed the portal and headed for the door. Stopping at it, he turned back to find Saïx staring at him.

"Night, Saïx."

"Night, Demyx."

Saïx didn't want him to go, but he didn't know how to make him stay, so he didn't say anything else, instead turning his attention to removing his throughly soaked clothing as the musician closed the door behind him with a light click, tossing the articles aside before climbing into his warm bed, relishing in the contrast to his cold skin. Somehow, though, something was missing. He stayed up half the night trying to figure out what it was.

"Demyx.. But why?.." Saïx sighed for what felt like the millionth time, climbing out of bed. Without really thinking about it, he walked out of his room with a sheet wrapped around his body to sheild against the cold of the hallway. He immediately turned to his left and began walking swiftly to the only other door on this floor. Demyx's.

Without bothering to knock, he pushed open the door and walked into the dim room. Eyeing the fish in the aquarium for a moment, he couldn't help but think about how Demyx kept a lot of pretty things. Then reminding himself of why he'd gotten out of bed in the first place, he walked across the room to the bed that currently held the reason for his restlessness. He frowned, and leaned over. Quite suddenly, he was pulled onto the bed, and a very happy Demyx was leaning over him, wearing a grin that couldn't have possibly been comfortable.

"Geez, I thought you'd NEVER come! I've been waiting and waiting for HOURS!" Demyx laid down against his side, cuddling his shoulder affectionately as he pulled the blankets over the two of them, ordering one of his dancer Nobodies to close the door and go away.

Saïx finally regained control of his voice, and he turned to look at the blonde next to him. "You knew I would come?"

"Of course! You didn't want me to leave in the first place, you just didn't know how to say it. Of course I'd have stayed if you just asked me to. But it's better this way, because your room is kinda scary and I wouldn't have really liked staying in there. It's too dark."

".. How.. How did you know I didn't want you to leave?"

"Easy. You wouldn't look at me while I was with you, but when I headed for the door, you looked really sad. But I'm glad you came. Now that you're here, everything is good, so sleep," the musician smiled softly, pushing himself up to kiss the older man's cheek innocently.

He yawned widely and settled comfortably against Saïx's side, wrapping his arms around the others torso. After a moment, Saïx rolled over onto his side to face Demyx and wrapped his arms around the blonde possessively. A random urge jabbed at him to kiss the blonde, and he did. Slowly, softly, he kissed Demyx, pulling him as close as he possibly could, tangling their legs together. The reaction was immediate, and in his favor, for Demyx had pressed back, making a small sound in the back of his throat to show his approval. They wouldn't get far tonight, both were too tired, but a simple kiss wouldn't hurt. Besides, they still had a while yet. No need to rush things.

The blue haired man pulled away, reopening his eyes to look at the blonde in front of him. Bright green eyes stared back at him illuminated by the light dancing around the room, courtesy of the aquarium. A soft smile graced his features as he leaned down and rubbed his nose lightly against Demyx's nose. "Our secret?"

"Our secret. They'll figure it out on their own." Demyx smiled sleepily as he cuddled Saïx's neck. Saïx's last thought was 'I probably shouldn't be, but I'm thankful for the fight we got into with that gunblader. None of this would have happened without him. I'll have to remember to thank him for this gift.' before he drifted off to sleep. Demyx looked up at him again, smiling before he too fell asleep. The joys of dancing in the rain.

----

**Yeah.. Hope you enjoyed, I know I loved writing this, I think it came out so well.**

**Also, don't forget to review, kay? I love reviews, good or bad. I can't improve if I don't get criticism.**


End file.
